Bright Blue Briefs
by sarahhwithanh
Summary: Kurt wants to study, and Jesse wants to get laid. Fortunately, Jesse always gets his way.


"Jesse."

Jesse recognizes the tone of voice Kurt is using, and he doesn't like it. It's the tone of voice that often said, "You'll sleep on the couch tonight" or the one that said, "You were born with hands, do it yourself." But Jesse is horny, and Kurt looks really cute laying there in his briefs and a long sleeved shirt he's stolen from Jesse's side of the closet. It doesn't help at all that he's on his stomach and his ass is just _there_, taunting Jesse, calling him over, and Jesse is really horny.

Jesse's hand moves on its own according, reaching out for Kurt. Fingers lightly trace over the back of his thighs, moving up towards his ass.

Kurt throws his hand back and swats at Jesse's hands. "Jesse." But Kurt doesn't look back, and his hand soon goes back to holding up his head so he can continue reading. To Jesse, this is a green light for him to continue.

His hands don't return to Kurt's body though. He chooses a different approach. Jesse straddles Kurt's back, knees sinking into the mattress. That earns him a glare from Kurt, but Jesse knows his boyfriend is too curious to put a stop to things and Kurt continues reading. Encouraged and smug, Jesse dips his head, pressing his lips to Kurt's neck, tongue poking out and swiping over the knob of his spine, moving lower and nudging away the shirt collar with his nose. Kurt is silent, but Jesse can feel him start to melt. His protests stop and don't start up again until Jesse slips a hand under his shirt.

"Jesse."

He pushes Kurt's shirt up, kissing every bit of skin as it's revealed. He leaves the shirt pushed up to his armpits, and once again kisses down his spine. He uses mostly lips and tongue to trace over that canyon of soft, warm skin. Kurt relaxes under him, his shoulders slope, and he tries to hide a content little sigh from Jesse. Before Kurt can say anything though, Jesse presses his teeth to his back and scrapes them down his lower back, stopping only when he reaches his bright blue briefs.

"Jesse!" Kurt arches off the bed, hips rising, almost knocking Jesse in the face. The strangled whimpering sound Kurt makes at the back of his throat goes straight to Jesse's cock, and he reaches a hand down to adjust himself.

Jesse grips Kurt's hips hard, fingers digging into soft flesh as he pushes him down. "I'm not finished yet," he says right into the skin, breath warm and Kurt practically mewls.

He glances around Kurt to see him still trying to read. He has the book in hand, grip so hard his knuckles look white; his head is bowed though and he's no longer looking at the pages. Jesse can't help the arrogant smile that finds its way to his features. He inches Kurt's briefs down, eyes gleaming at the reveal of pale skin. He greets every bit of skin with a press of lips and a swipe of his tongue. Kurt's hips push into the bed, and then up against Jesse's lips, as though they are confused, unsure which direction will bring more pleasure.

Jesse keeps going though, creeping down, peeling Kurt's briefs in such a deliberately slow manner that it makes it seem like they are glued on. Finally, they're pushed completely under Kurt's ass, framing it in bright blue fabric. Jesse takes it in, eyes hot. Kurt is tense with anticipation for what Jesse's planning.

Jesse smoothes his hand over the curve of Kurt's ass, drawing out what he wants to do even longer. Kurt knows what's coming, but Jesse wants to have fun before he lets him have it. Hand flat, he lands a sharp slap on Kurt's ass. Jesse can barely hold back a groan of his own when Kurt's hips push off the bed.

"Jackass." His breathing is shallow, and voice raspy.

"Tsk." He slaps his ass again, watching a faint pink mark appear on Kurt's skin. Before Kurt has a chance to scold him yet again, Jesse presses his lips to the heated skin, tongue swiping over it teasingly slow. The resounding sound of Kurt's book hitting the floor followed by a pathetic little whimper from Kurt is what Jesse has been waiting for. Smirking, he digs his fingers into Kurt's ass, spreading him open. Grip firm, Jesse leans forward to blow out a hot, moist breath. Kurt tenses and twitches. That's all Jesse's going to get for now.

Kurt's been mostly silent so far, but Jesse knows it won't last. After all, it's his goal to have Kurt come completely undone. To scream his name until he can't talk properly for days. Kurt's a screamer and Jesse intends to take full advantage.

"Jesse," Kurt says again because it's been a while and all Jesse has done is stare.

He chuckles, warm breath brushing over oversensitive skin. "You've said my name a lot, and you've yet to tell me what you want. I'm not a mind reader, babe."

"You know exactly what—" Jesse doesn't let him finish, figures this is the best time to put his plan into motion. He swipes his tongue over Kurt's hole, fingers digging further into his hips to keep him from moving.

"Fucking tease." Kurt's voice is biting and he's especially harsh when he reaches behind him and grabs a fistful of Jesse's hair.

Jesse knows the teasing is about to end. Knows the signs that mean Kurt is finished playing around. But he's stubborn, and instead of giving in to Kurt's pull, he presses his tongue against Kurt's entrance again. He flicks his tongue over Kurt's skin, purposely and needlessly cautious. Kurt shudders, deep and full-bodied. His hand in Jesse's hair tightens painfully and Jesse bites his cheek, letting him know he doesn't appreciate the hair pulling, then goes back to Kurt's ass. He goes deeper, pushing his tongue past that tight ring of muscles, drawing a long strangled shout from Kurt. It's just what Jesse wants. Then he's fucking Kurt with his tongue, short calculated stabs push him in deeper, and Kurt is pulling at his hair, calling him names, begging him to stop fucking around.

"Jesse!"

And that's the tone of voice Jesse's been waiting for. The one that sounds like Kurt can't get enough of him, like Kurt is about to lose all his senses and Jesse's the only thing that can save him. But, when it comes down to it, Jesse really is a jackass. He pulls away from Kurt, detangling his hair from Kurt's fingers and puts space between them. They are no longer touching and Kurt looks so lovely laying there on his stomach, ass in the air, briefs caught mid-thighs.

Jesse does not intend to end their little game early. He stands up and heads to their bedside table, kicking the book aside when he comes across it, almost spitefully. He pulls out lube and a condom, both of which he throws on the bed. They land next to Kurt, but he's just glaring at Jesse.

He watches as Kurt rolls onto his back, a promising smile on his face. Jesse tugs his shirt off, drops it on the ground, and steps out of his boxers, while Kurt shimmies out of his briefs. The long-sleeved shirt he keeps on.

Kurt pushes himself up against the headboard; legs spread invitingly, his cock hard and glistening with precome against his stomach. He arches an eyebrow at Jesse, a challenge Jesse is more than willing to take. If anything, he's been waiting for it. Jesse finds his place again between Kurt's legs again. He presses a kiss to his inner thigh, then the junction where hip and thigh meet.

Kurt lets out a happy little sigh, which cuts too early because of a strangled scream when, with no warning, Jesse takes him in completely. He swallows him down until he feels him hit the back of his throat. Head moving up and down over Kurt's cock Jesse searches for the lube. He uncaps it as soon as he finds it, coating his fingers and Kurt's entrance generously.

"Goddamn it, Jesse!" Kurt digs his feet into the mattress and thrusts up into Jesse's mouth when Jesse shoves two fingers into his ass. His hands pull at Jesse's hair, shoving his head lower as he rocks onto Jesse's fingers. He's fucking Jesse's mouth hard and riding his fingers all at once. Jesse thinks it's impossible to love him more than he does at that very moment.

When he feels that Kurt might come too soon, Jesse pulls back. He sucks at the head, swiping his tongue over it in quick, teasing licks. A constant mantra of swear words is tumbling out of Kurt's mouth, absolute music to Jesse's ears. "Think you can handle another finger?" Jesse asks, smug smile in place.

Kurt's done playing though. He tugs Jesse up by the hair until they're face to face. Kurt's cheeks are flushed a beautiful rosy red and his lips are swollen from his biting down on them. "Fuck me," is all he says before crushing his lips to Jesse's, but the message is more than clear. The kiss is messy and rough, with Kurt biting at Jesse's lips and Jesse trying to see how far he can get his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

Blindly, Jesse pulls his fingers out of Kurt and looks for the condom. He finally has to pull away in order to get it open, but Kurt's not letting him go, biting at his jaw and neck, sucking at the junction where his head and neck meet. He's leaving new marks, darkening old marks, claiming Jesse as his once again. It's distracting, but Jesse's determined. He finally rips the foil packaging of the condom open and slips it on.

"About time," Kurt says with a particularly sharp nip to Jesse's collarbone.

"You were no help." Jesse smears more lube on Kurt's entrance and takes himself in hand, rubbing the tip of his cock against that tight ring of muscles and nerve endings. "Ready?"

"Stop being a pussy, St. James." Kurt's always been a little bitch, so Jesse shoves in all at once. He barely gives Kurt a second to adjust before he's thrusting in and out. He rolls his hips hard, almost pulling out completely before slamming back in, and Kurt is practically clawing at his back, leaving crescent-shaped red marks there. It's too much for Jesse too, Kurt is too tight, too hot, but he can't stop even if he knows this will end way too soon.

"Fuck, yes Jess—" Jesse knows he's got him now and keeps thrusting into that same place, practically feeling Kurt coming undone beneath him. He's writhing, saying Jesse's name like a prayer, his hand reaching down between them so he can stroke himself. Jesse can feel Kurt's cock against his stomach, hot and hard and wet, trailing pre-come over Jesse's abs.

Then Kurt cries out, spine arching impossibly high off the bed and into Jesse. Jesse doesn't think he can last much longer. He's mumbling gibberish against Kurt's lips, his hips snapping back and forth. Kurt comes first, nails digging down Jesse's spine, ass tightening around Jesse. And Jesse can't last after that. He's biting his lips to keep from screaming as something deep and guttural tears out of him. His vision goes white and all he can feel is absolute bliss.

He comes back to life a few seconds later. Carefully, he takes himself in hand pulls out of Kurt, tugging the condom off next, tying it and throwing it towards the trashcan. He flops back down next to Kurt, who's also panting for breath, and just smiles at him, big and cheesy.

"You're an idiot," Kurt says, but he's smiling too.

"That was so much better than studying."

"And a dick."

"Fuck, that was amazing!" Jesse's on a high after that, his body still twitching from orgasm. He nuzzles into Kurt. Completely ignoring that they're both sticky and disgusting. He wraps his arms and legs around him and presses his face into his neck.

Kurt just smiles and strokes his hair, fingers catching in the curls. "Next time you do that you're sleeping alone for a week."

"Are you saying you never want me to fuck you again?"

"Jesse."

He yawns, knowing that Kurt's threats are mostly idle. "Hm?"

"I love you."

Jesse chuckles because he's supposed to be the sappy one. "You just love my cock." He presses a kiss to Kurt's neck and the last thing he hears before falling asleep is a rather affectionate sounding, "Dumbass."


End file.
